


A Little Death

by renebaechuu



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, F/F, also really short, dark themes, idk what this is im sorry, sort of not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renebaechuu/pseuds/renebaechuu
Summary: The rain pours heavily outside and the only thing that feels real to Seulgi is Joohyun lying next to her.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 17





	A Little Death

The rain splatters against the windows and slides down the sides of the car, slow and quiet, but loud enough to hear the steady thrums of the raindrops echo inside the vehicle. In the secluded space at that time of night, time seems to bend and stretch as it pleases. The air feels thick, clouding the windows with fog, and reality seems almost altered.

“Is this real?” Seulgi mutters, the sound of her voice almost solidifying before her eyes before disappearing in a fraction. She stirs and looks at the form beside her, her beautiful Joohyun is laying next to her in the backseat of their old _Chevrolet_.

Her eyes, those beautiful and shiny eyes always full of life, are fixated on her. Everything is fine, she’s fine.

“I hope it is,” Joohyun replies softly, a playful smile on her lips. She’s cradling her cheek with one hand and her breath seems ragged but Seulgi pays it no mind as she is laying there with her Joohyun, why would anything be wrong?

“What are we doing here?” Seulgi asks once more, unable to peel her eyes away from her lover. She raises a hand and caresses Joohyun’s face, at this the latter closes her eyes and inhales deeply.

The air starts to feel hot and the interior of the car is suddenly stuffy. The rain outside grows stronger, and Seulgi feels like she’s suffocating, the thrumming no longer slow and quiet. But Joohyun opens her eyes again and everything is fine, the rain is still as loud but Seulgi can breathe again. She furrows her eyebrows, still unable to pinpoint why she feels like this. Why time keeps twirling around Seulgi herself and confuses her, plays with her, makes her chase it and abruptly stops. Maybe it’s because the car doesn't feel real.

“Of course it’s real silly,” Joohyun hums.

Oh.

If she says it's real then it must be, Seulgi nods to herself.

“Then answer me, why are we here?” she inquires again.

“Always asking questions… Tsk tsk, when will you learn you never like the answers,” and for the first time she moves her hand to Seulgi’s face. “You brought us here darling, don't you remember?”

“I did? Why would I- ” she stops herself from asking another question, since she doesn't want to upset her Joohyun. At this the eldest smiles, rubbing fondly at Seulgi’s cheek.

“Look at me,” she commands, lightly squeezing the hand that is resting on her cheek. Seulgi obeys and endearingly gazes into Joohyun’s eyes once more to see a map of galaxies and constellations. The rain keeps growing stronger, there’s a buzzing sound but somehow her heartbeat is at ease because she's with her Joohyun and that's everything that matters. “I miss you so much darling.”

“You miss me?” she shakes her face in confusion. “But I’m right here.”

Joohyun drops the hand that was caressing Seulgi and looks at her with a puzzled expression.

“You don’t remember?” she inhales one more time and the air starts feeling heavy and hot once more. It looks like there's a storm outside. “Oh, darling of course you do.”

A lightning strikes, making the inside of the car completely visible. Everything suddenly comes to her in bright vivid flashes. That night, the pouring rain, the screams… God, the screams. Joohyun’s features twist into something horrifying and Seulgi feels tears start to form.

Her Joohyun begins to weep.

The rain won’t stop pouring and her chest feels like it carries weight, the thrumming becomes louder and it seems to chase the accelerated beating of her heart. Her ears are full of cotton and there's a loud ring that pierces through them. She searches for Joohyun’s eyes once again but instead she finds emptiness.

Her eye sockets are hollow and pitch black, the stars that once seemed to shine in them are gone. The darkness in her lover’s eyes seems to stare right back at her, daringly, almost as a reminder of the life that once was there, and is no more.

“Darling,” she says through tears. Tears that swell up in the corners of her empty eye sockets and spill. Tears that stab Seulgi without mercy and fill her lungs, making her choke. “Darling, you killed me.”

The tears choking her spill out of her mouth and through her nose, but they are hot and sticky. She sees crimson and tastes metal. She killed her Joohyun.

_She sought death on a queen-sized bed And he had said, "Darling, your looks can kill, So now you're dead."_

**Author's Note:**

> right um,, this was sort of based on 'a little death' by the neighbourhood but you can interpret it as you like. i also apologise for any mistakes please bare with me as english is not my first language.


End file.
